Escaped
by loveslife12
Summary: What happened to Stoick before he escaped Drago's attack? How come he was only one who survived the flames? *Some Stalka* (One-shot)


**A/N: Hey guys, I was going to upload this later, but I'm still working on the second chapter of "Married Life". I thought I give you guys a little something while I'm putting the last touches on it.**

 **Also, did you guys watch Race to the Edge yet? I only saw the first 2 episodes today, so please don't say anything in the reviews about the third episode and beyond.**

 ***Ages***

 **Stoick: 30**

 **Drago: 30**

 **Valka: 20**

 **Hiccup: 3 months**

* * *

Stoick listened to another chief complain about what happened when the dragons attacked his island. All the chiefs that had dragon problems came together to find a way to fix it. Stoick hated traveling, especially right now. He never thought bringing a baby to another island could be so hectic. Fortunately his wife knew what to do with the child. He just wanted this meeting to end so he could get some sleep and be with his family.

While another chief was about to speak, the doors opened and a strange man walked in. None of them recognized the mysterious man. His face was covered in scars and he had a cape made out of dragon skin draped over his arm.

"I hear you want to get rid of the dragons." He spoke softly walking around to look at each chieftain.

"Who are you, and what gives you the right to walk into a chief meeting?" Chief Hork asked.

"Do not be afraid, as you see I'm not here to harm you," he said gesturing to himself. Stoick looked at the man then him and the others. Stoick noticed the man wasn't carrying any weapons compared to everyone else in the hall. "I Drago Bludvist am a man of the people." He answered looking at each man in the room.

"You're for the people? How so?" one chief asked. Drago smiled and looked at him.

"I'm glad you asked. I am devoted to free all of mankind from the tyranny of dragons," Drago proclaimed.

"How? You're just one man," Stoick blurted out.

Drago looked at The Berkian Chief, before making his proclamation. "I alone can control the dragons, and I alone can keep you safe if…." The chieftains looked at him with wonder, until he finished his statement. "….all of you will choose to bow down, and follow me."

All the chiefs busted out a laugh and mocked the man. After Stoick calmed down from his laughter, he saw Drago glaring at them and wrapped himself in his cloak. "Then see how well you do without me!" he cried out leaving the hall. Stoick narrowed his eyes at the man, and then saw the floor was glowing orange. He looked up and saw the ceiling burning.

Then the roof burst open and dragons in armor descended. Stoick grabbed his axe, but the dragons were breathing fire at them. He got behind his chair to avoid the fire. He heard the men around him yelling in pain from the flames. Stoick would fight back, but the dragons had armor. How could he be fast enough to strike a soft spot? He fell to the ground and covered his body with his heavy fur cape. The only sound around him was agony. He never heard so many men scream and cry out from the flames licking their skin.

He tried to block out the sound, but nothing seemed to work. The only thing that seemed to block the horror surrounding was his family. He kept his thoughts on his wife and son who were waiting for him. He remembered the first time he set eyes on her, the first time he spoke to her, their first date, their wedding day. Then he remembered the day his son was born, and how everyone believed he wouldn't make it. He would never forget how proud he was as his son beat the odds of being born early.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard one of the dragons sniffing him. Stoick held his breath feeling the dragon's nose moving across his back. Stoick lay still on the ground as the dragon smelled him. Then he heard the dragons' wings flapping away from the hall until the only sound he heard was the crackling fire. He got up from the hot ground and saw bodies of the chiefs around him. Their skin was like ash and their clothes were disintegrated, and their armor and weapons became liquid.

Stoick hung his head down, how was he going to tell the families? Why was he spared from the flames? Stoick picked up his axe and walked out of the burning hall. He coughed out the smoke from his body as he entered the crisp cool air of the night. He then heard the wood cracking. He turned around and saw the walls and roof of the hall falling in. He took a few steps back and watched the hall burn to the ground. His eyes widened watching the fire that was resting on top of the chieftains' bodies. Then he heard people running behind him and screaming at the sight.

He knew some of the women in that crowd will find out they had become widows. It tore him hearing the cries of the women screaming out their husbands' names. He hung his head down as he walked to the hut where his wife and son were at. " _ **Stoick**_!" he heard a frantic cry then saw his wife running towards him.

Stoick dropped his axe and let her run into his arms. Valka buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling her feet leave the ground when he wrapped his arms around her. She could smell the smoke lingering on his clothes. Valka felt the hot tears going down her face. "I saw the hall and I thought you were dead." She whimpered looking over her husband's shoulder watching the hall burn.

Stoick placed her back on the ground. When they let go of each other, Valka noticed that the soot that was on him had rubbed off to her clothes. "What happened? What caused the fire?"

"Some mad man walked in and the next thing we knew, he sent armor dragons to attack us."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because we wouldn't follow or bow down to him."

"Is he still on the island?"

"I don't know," then a thought went through his head. He noticed that his wife didn't have their son. "Hiccup!" He ran past Valka to get to the hut. Valka followed him to the hut. Stoick burst through the door to get to the cradle. He looked down to find his son sleeping. Stoick let out a sigh of relief. He picked up his son holding him close. Valka finally caught up and saw her husband clutching their son. "We have to get out of here. He might come after you and Hiccup." Valka nodded and started to pack their things.

Stoick put Hiccup back in his cradle to help his wife pack. While they were getting their stuff together, they heard footsteps on the wood floor. They turned to the open door to find a woman with her face covered in tears. "My husband is dead, and you're still alive. How come you lived and he didn't?"

"Listen, the man that did this might still be on the island. You and your children need to leave," Stoick explained.

"I didn't come here to listen to you. I came to confront you."

"Oh that's enough!" Valka shouted dropping a bag that was in her hand. "I get it, your husband is dead, but blaming my husband isn't the way to go."

"Your husband is the only one who survived-"

"Now stop it right there lass!" Stoick barked, "I saw the man who did this. He is not from these lands, and he's found a way to get dragons on his side. I don't care if you put the blame on me, but you need to know who really killed your husband."

The grieving woman let out a sigh. "Fine, so who attacked my hall?"

"His name is Drago Bludvist. He's the one you should be yelling at. Now if I were you, you would help everyone evacuate the island in case this mad man goes after the families."

The woman glared at him, then walked out of the hut. Once Stoick and Valka got their things packed, Stoick gathered his men. Once the ship was ready, they placed their bags and baskets on the ship. Valka held her son watching her husband raising the sails. Once the ship started to move across the waters, Stoick walked over to his wife and son. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she pulled their son closer to her chest. The chief and his wife both watched the glow of the burning hall as they sailed away back to their island. Since that day, Stoick will never forget the face that belonged to the man named Drago Bludvist.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
